Dark Ace
The Dark Ace is an elite pilot and commander in the service of the Cyclonian Empire. The Dark Ace is a character in the fictional Storm Hawks series voiced by voice actor Samuel Vincent. He is currently allied to the Cyclonians, although he was formerly allied to the original Storm Hawks before he betrayed them. He is a feared pilot in Atmos and is said to be undefeated. However, after the first fight between himself and Aerrow, the Dark Ace is continually 'defeated' by the Storm Hawks, although the fights are often interrupted or the circumstances change in the favor of the younger pilots. But he is still a force to be reckoned with in the battle for control of Atmos. Background The Dark Ace was formerly a member of the original Storm Hawks team -- serving as a co-pilot for the squadron's original leader (Lightning Strike, as Radarr serves as co-pilot for Aerrow) -- until he betrayed them in favour of the Cyclonians. He is an infamous and feared pilot in Atmos, said to be undefeated and self-described as having defeated more Sky Knights than anyone. Such boasting is not without its merits: he has taken down the entire Storm Hawks squadron (even Aerrow in their first battle) and defeated the five-man Rex Guardian squadron in less than a minute. He formed a rivalry with Aerrow after the pilot episode, and the two are typically evenly matched, but there's often something that interferes with their fights before they finish (in one battle Dark Ace actually managed to disarm Aerrow, but a sudden shift on the airship they were on allowed Aerrow to get his weapons back to beat the Dark Ace). The Dark Ace serves as the commander of the Cyclonian Talons. A ruthless warrior, the Dark Ace doesn't settle for simply defeating his opponents, at least not when he has the opportunity to do more. In his first battle with Aerrow, he states that the winner of a battle is the one to come out alive, though he lets Aerrow live simply to further damage his pride and to make a point to the spectators. Dark Ace was born on 30th June, according to the creators of Storm Hawks. Personality Unlike Master Cyclonis' other minions, the Dark Ace displays loyalty beyond that of the others. While Ravess and Snipe are loyal to her at least partially out of fear, the Dark Ace shows a willingness to protect Master Cyclonis even at his own expense, diving between her and a falling support beam in the pilot episode. Master Cyclonis herself jokingly dismisses his failure to defeat Aerrow in the same episode, and his position suggests she holds more faith in him than she does anyone else. However the Dark Ace's good mannerisms end with Master Cyclonis, as he frequently borderlines on insulting when he addresses the other high-ranking leaders within the Cyclonian forces, particularly when it comes to the less intelligent Snipe. In one episode where Snipe is constructing a deadly battleship, the Dark Ace pays a visit and seems distinctly unimpressed with the entire ensemble. His conversational remarks with Snipe are sarcastic as he points out that the Storm Hawks have infiltrated his ship, stating, "You probably can't see the Condor in that enormous blind spot behind your bloated ship.". The way he treats the Talons under his control is even worse, in at least one episode he is rescued from falling into the Wastelands by a Talon who catches him after his Switchblade Elite crashes. The Dark Ace then proceeds to force the Talon off the ride and resumes his pursuit of Aerrow. It also seems that the Dark Ace is unable to even settle for a simple defeat of his enemy, as he opts to kill wherever possible; in his battle with Harrier, he makes it a point to sever the Sky Knight's parachute after destroying his vehicle so that he'll fall to his death. Weaponry Blade In battle, the Dark Ace wields a two-handed long double blade that can fire deadly blasts of energy, that previously belonged to Lightning Strike, the former Storm Hawks leader and Aerrow's father. It is most effective when used with a firebolt crystal. Like Aerrow, the Dark Ace has a signature attack which fires a massive energy pulse using his blade, though his attack doesn't have the same dramatic touches that Aerrow's does. Grappling Hook Attached to his left arm is some form of hydraulic pump which for awhile seemed to have no significant purpose as he had never been seen using it. However it is now known that the hydraulic pump powers a discrete grappling hook that seems to have a significant reach, allowing him to recover from ungainly situations. Energy Whip Long and dangerous, this crystal powered energy whip has a huge range and can cause some pretty serious damage when used by someone with great aim. Ride The Dark Ace pilots a Talon Switchblade Elite, the design of which is basically similar to the Skimmers piloted by the Storm Hawks. However, it exceeds the Skimmer in almost every category, losing only in maneuverability, as it is hampered by the excessive armor it comes equipped with. The Switchblade uses Magma 66 engines, which outperform any other engine at the cost of fuel economy, though the Cyclonian crystal resources are such that this point is moot. Attached to the wings are secondary blades, designed to slice through other vehicles in deliberate near-collisions. The Dark Ace can be seen making use of this design in several episodes. In addition, the nose and wings are reinforced to allow the vehicle to deliberately ram others and survive. The Dark Ace's model is also equipped with three-inch thick bronze absorption panels on the wings that repel most energy blasts and a single ball-joint articulation between the front and back wheel that allows him to make impossible turns in bike mode. Once the Dark Ace has been forced in some way off his ride or needs to make a quick escape in the absence of a Skimmer, he can use a retractable hang-glider which he appears to wear in place of a parachute. Aerrow is seen to also have a retractable hang-glider, however the Dark Ace's version sports a pair of boosters for additional thrust and powerred flight. Current Status After the final battle at Terra Cyclonia, Cyclonis overused her binding powers and transferred too much of the Crystal, which she obtained from the 'Far Side of Atmos', into the Dark Ace, causing him to vanish. Although he is presumed dead, this is highly unlikely due to the show's past of any characters dying. External Links * Entry at Wikipedia * Official Character Page Category:Characters